Desterrado
by thenordic5forever96
Summary: Mathias caminaba hacia casa de Noruega, le habían llamado los otros cuatro nórdicos para una reunión de emergencia. No le habían explicado mucho, solo que su presencia era de suma importancia. Dinamarca estaba algo preocupado, no era normal en ellos organizar una reunión de esa manera tan improvisada a no ser que se tratase de algo de suma importancia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p>Mathias caminaba hacia casa de Noruega, le habían llamado los otros cuatro nórdicos para una reunión de emergencia. No le habían explicado mucho, solo que su presencia era de suma importancia. Dinamarca estaba algo preocupado, no era normal en ellos organizar una reunión de esa manera tan improvisada a no ser que se tratase de algo de suma importancia.<p>

Todos estos pensamientos rondaban la cabeza del danés, que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero como de costumbre lo ignoró y siguió caminando hasta entrar en la casa de su novio. Fue recibido por el silencio, lo que preocupó aún más a Mathias, si bien los demás nórdicos eran callados, siempre se había notado alegría en la casa, traída por la suave y melodiosa risa de Finlandia, pero ahora,no se oía absolutamente nada.

-¿Hola?-preguntó el danés alzando un poco la voz, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó.

Recorrió todas las estancias de esa planta. Todas vacías, Dinamarca comenzaba a inquietarse, esto no era normal, temía que les hubiera pasado algo. Decidió seguir registrando la casa. Tal vez estaban arriba y por eso no le habían oído llegar. El mayor se aferró a esa idea. No podía haber otra explicación.

Subió las escaleras y efectivamente, allí estaban los 4. Dinamarca iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver sus expresiones, algo iba mal, muy mal. Los otros nórdicos estaban serios, algo habitual, pero el brillo en sus miradas era diferente, Mathias podía ver resentimiento y rechazo, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber a quién iban dirigidas. A él. Mathias decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a disculparse, aún sin saber lo que había hecho mal esa vez.

-No se lo que he hecho ahora, pero perdonadme-pidió el danés antes de que los demás pudieran hablar, estos no se inmutaron e Islandia dio un paso hacia él. Dinamarca le miró esperanzado. Creía que le iba a perdonar. Que iluso fue.

-Hemos tomado una decisión conjunta-dijo el islandés-sobre ti.

Mathias le miró confuso, no entendía a que se refería, pero no dijo nada y miró a Lukas.

-A partir de ahora, no serás un nórdico-dijo Finlandia-Quedas expulsado de los nórdicos desde hoy.

Mathias miró a Lukas-E-Es broma,¿verdad? El danés esperaba que Lukas asintiera, que le dijera que era solo una broma, pero no fue así. Lukas negó con la cabeza y eso ocasionó dos cosas: que el corazón del danés se rompiera en pedazos y que retrocediera hasta la puerta como si de un animal herido se tratase.

Les lanzó una última mirada herida antes de salir corriendo, sin percatarse de que un papel suyo caía al suelo.

Él solo corrió lo poco que le permitía su estado, tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Ni siquiera en sus sueños más extraños pasaban cosas como esa. Mathias andaba por andar, no tenía un rumbo fijo, poco después se dejó caer en el suelo, en plena calle, no le importó que la gente le mirase, dio rienda suelta a su llanto, necesitaba aliviar en parte su dolor.

Notó una mano en su hombro, era una mujer joven, que le miraba preocupada, ella le ayudó a levantarse y sin pedir explicación alguna condujo al danés por las calles hasta una casa de aspecto victoriano. Ambos entraron y Mathias la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor.

-Así que lo han hecho-dijo ella, mirándole fijamente-Soy Erna Solberg, presidenta de Kongeriget Norge.

Mathias asintió, ausente, en realidad no le importaba mucho quien fuese,para el danés el tiempo parecía ir más lento desde lo ocurrido en la casa de su, ahora, ex-novio, Dinamarca aún no lo había asimilado, creía estar en una pesadilla.

La presidenta le tendió un vaso de agua-Bebe, te sentirás mejor

* * *

><p>Finlandia fue el primero que vio el papel que había en el suelo, se acercó y lo cogió con curiosidad, parecía un informe médico. Tino comenzó a leerlo. Ese papel anunciaba que Mathias estaba embarazado de mes y medio.<p>

No fue difícil deducir que si Mathias había traído ese papel era para contárselo y ellos...lo acababan de desterrar.

-Norja, tienes que leer esto-le dijo al que a ciencia cierta sería el padre. Este se acercó, le cogió el papel y leyó en silencio, ninguna expresión de su cara dejaba ver lo que debía estar sintiendo o pensando en ese momento.

Lukas miró un momento al finlandés, para luego echar a correr hacia la puerta y SALIR a la calle. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar todavía al danés. Los otros tres le siguieron

Por más que le buscaron por las calles el danés se había esfumado, no lograban encontrarle y las horas iban pasando.

-No debimos hacer eso-se lamentó Tino, tras llamar por sexta vez al mayor y que este rechazara la llamada.

-Se le pasará-dijo Suecia-Y a sabéis como es, monta su numerito y luego vendrá rogando perdón cuando se canse.

Los demás asintieron algo vacilantes, presentían que esta vez sería diferente. Sonó el móvil de Noruega y este lo miró esperanzado, podría ser Dinamarca, pero se llevó una decepción al ver que se trataba de Erna Solberg, su jefa. Respondió a la llamada con un suspiro.

-Hej-dijo inexpresivo, no era ella con la que quería hablar.

-Hej-le llegó el saludo cortés de ella-Tienes que venir a mi casa a firmar un papel. Es importante.

-¿No lo puedo hacer mañana?-preguntó ligeramente molesto-Ahora estoy ocupado.

-Supongo que estaréis celebrando haber desterrado a Danmark-dijo mordaz la presidenta, se sentía decepcionada con Noruega, mucho.

Lukas se quedó callado un momento, asimilando las palabras de su presidenta-!¿Cómo sabes tú eso?¡- medio grito, pensaba que habían sido cautelosos con todo el asunto

-Vi a Danmark hace unas horas, le acompañé al aeropuerto y me lo contó-dijo Erna-No se por qué lo habéis hecho, no me esperaba que cometierais semejante bajeza, solo te digo una cosa, nada va a ser como antes, aunque supongo que eso ya lo intuyes, pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Danmark está embarazado, con tu hijo.

Mira, Norge, se que todos guardáis algo de rencor a Danmark, pero os habéis pasado y no debería extrañaros que ahora mismo haga alguna locura irreparable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p>Mathias estaba delante del despacho de su jefa, para entregarle los documentos que había redactado, mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido horas antes en la capital noruega.<p>

**Flashback**

Lukas colgó y miró a los demás nórdicos-Mi jefa lo sabe, Anko ha ido con el cuento a mi jefa y quiere hablar con nosotros ella- les informó con algo de molestia en la voz, mientras los otros tres seguían al noruego camino de la casa de la presidenta noruega.

Al entrar en la casa fueron recibidos por la humana y el danés, que les miraba con frialdad, había ocultado su corazón tras una barrera y había tapado su corazón con una gruesa capa de hielo. No podía dejar que le dañasen de nuevo. Tenía que aparentar que todo le resbalaba, era lo mejor, pero algo fundamental había aprendido con lo ocurrido, no puedes confiar en nadie, siempre acabarán traicionándote.

Lukas le miró-¿Así que has ido con el cuento a mi jefa, Anko?

-Primero, no me llames Anko, ya no somos nada y segundo yo hago lo que se me antoja-dijo el danés encaminándose hacia la puerta, ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa de los 4 nórdicos, ninguno se había esperado eso del danés. Este ya había salido por la puerta rumbo al aeropuerto para volar de vuelta a su hogar, tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Miró un segundo atrás antes de negar con la cabeza. Él era desde ese día un desterrado, ese pensamiento le sabía amargo, pero supuso que sería cuestión de tiempo que se acostumbrase. El tiempo cura las heridas o eso decían los humanos.

Voló de vuelta a su hogar, nada más llegar a su casa, empezó a redactar documento para poder desligarse definitivamente de los nórdicos, para él ya eran solo simples conocidos, naciones a las que vería en las reuniones aunque no hablase con ellos. Así sería todo a partir de entonces. Así lo habían querido ellos.4

**Fin del flashback**

Mathias presentó esos documentos a su jefa, Helle,con la intención de que ella los firmase. La presidenta le miró confusa.

-No entiendo,¿por qué quieres que cerremos todas las importaciones y exportaciones con los demás países nórdicos, Danmark?

-Fácil, porque ya no soy un nórdico, sólo soy un desterrado para ellos.-dijo el danés con algo de frialdad en la voz.

Su presidenta le miró fijamente, ya no parecía el mismo Dinamarca que siempre, no sonreía y sus ojos no revelaban emoción alguna. Era paradójico, era ahora que no era un nórdico cuando más se parecía a ellos en su forma de comportarse. Helle no pudo evitar pensar que el danés había madurado.

-No sólo quiero detener toda exportación e importación también quiero que el puente de Oresund sea demolido-dijo el danés mirando a la mujer-¿Firmarás?

Ella asintió y firmó. Mathias cogió los papeles y la miró-Los presentaré hoy aprovechando la junta mundial que se celebrará en Copenhague.

El danés llegó el primero al edificio de conferencias, ocupó uno de los asientos y se dispuso a esperar a los demás mientras ordenaba sus papeles. Poco después entraba Alemania, quién se le quedó mirando extrañado.

-Hej Alemania-saludó el mayor sin inmutarse-Me gustaría dirigir la reunión de hoy ya que se celebra en mi capital.

El alemán asintió, aún perplejo de ver actuar así al danés. Poco después la sala se fue llenando.

Los cuatro nórdicos se sentaron a su alrededor, pero el danés les ignoró y se levantó cuando vio que todos estaban sentados. Se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Hay algo que quiero anunciar-empezó el danés-Todas mis exportaciones e importaciones con los países nórdicos han sido canceladas y pronto empezarán las obras para derribar el puente de Oresund, así mismo, a partir de hoy abandonó el consejo nórdico, pues yo ya no seré un nórdico.

Dicho esto el danés se sentó y vio los efectos que sus palabras provocaban en los presentes, todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-pero Danemark, si no eres un nórdico,¿qué serás a partir de hoy?-preguntó Alemania ligeramente preocupado.

Mathias se encogió de hombros-Eso lo iré decidiendo con el tiempo.

Miró su vientre y esbozó una ligera sonrisa al pensar en la vida que crecía en su interior aunque el padre fuera nación pasó por alto su actitud y muchos lo miraron con dulzura, les parecía tierna esa actitud.

Mathias se fue a su hogar solo nada más acabar la reunión, entró en su casa y miró la comida que había dejado ya preparada. Se disponía a comer cuando el timbre sonó. Mathias se levantó algo confuso a abrir y vio a los 4 nórdicos allí. Dinamarca les miró un momento antes de dejarles pasar, sabía que cerrarles la puerta en las narices no serviría de nada, aunque ganas no le faltasen, se echó a un lado, permitiendo entrada a su casa, mientras mantenía en su cara una expresión inescrutable, que no dejaba ver lo que el mayor estaba sintiendo y/o pensando.

-¿Qué trae a los 4 nórdicos a mi casa? Que yo sepa no hay ningún tema que deba hablar con vosotros-dijo Mathias con cierta falsa cortesía.

-Queríamos hablar contigo-dijo Tino mirando su ligeramente abultado vientre.

Dinamarca suspiró-No tengo nada que hablar con vosotros, ni siquiera deberíais estar aquí. Soy un desterrado, ¿recordáis?

-Tú sí, pero no el bebé-aclaró Suecia, calculando mentalmente que al danés le faltarían unos 7 meses y medio para dar a luz.

Mathias apretó los dientes-Me da igual, pienso criarlo yo.

* * *

><p><strong> 7 meses y medio más tarde<strong>

Mathias dio a luz en el hospital general de Copenhague a una niña sana, nada más verla Mathias pensó en su ex-novio, la bebé tenía el mismo color de ojos y el rulo flotante que él.

Dinamarca la miró y le cantó una nana mientras la sostenía en brazos, maravillándose de lo bien que olía su hija y del tacto suave de su piel, Siempre había soñado con ese momento desde que supo lo que esperaba.

La meció entre sus brazos hasta que su hija cerró los ojos y cayó dormida, la adoración que sentía el danés hacia ella era visible.

Le dieron el alta unos días después y Mathias volvió a su casa, allí vio a todas las naciones reunidas para darle la enhorabuena.

Dinamarca vio también a los nórdicos, pero les ignoró y agarró más fuerte a su hija inconscientemente.


End file.
